My Story
by 29daisuki
Summary: The story about Jean's 'nightmare'. How he hate his life. But Marco is there with him. He will make sure Jean is alright.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : The Past  
**Summary** : The story about Jean's past  
**Pairing** : MarcoJean in the end  
**Rate** : M  
**Disclaimer **: SnK is not mine. If it is, it will be a Yaoi anime, Marco alive, and Marco dating Jean.  
**WARNING** : May contain OOC, gang rape, chara death, etc. You have been warned

Ahaha~~~ My first upload! Finally! Please enjoy

* * *

"Mom? Are you leaving me alone?"

"I'm sorry Jean… Mom can't… stay with you. But, please… don't you ever lose that smile. I want you to… take care of… your dad. Mommy promised you… I will always… watch you."

I still remember that day, when mom died of sickness. It's all happened because of dad's gambling. I hate him so much.

* * *

It was the first day of kinder garden. Mom always told me to keep smile. Why? That's what a asked myself for the first few days of kinder garden. The answer is, anyone who stands out more, tend to either praised or bullied.

My dad's a well known gambler and he always loses, due to that… *sigh… Armin and I both often get bullied. Tough, he gets bullied more than me since I usually smiled back at those bullies. But I didn't mind him too much cause Armin has Eren and Mikasa to protect him. We're friends back then, Me, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa, causing Eren and Mikasa not having any other friend.

* * *

As time passed, I am now in third grade, dad's gambling habit got even worse. He used all the family money to gamble causing mom to work all day, morning to night to morning. Due to the over hour of works, mom got sick and a view week later she died. Her last word is "I'm sorry Jean… Mom can't… stay with you. But, please… don't you ever lose that smile. I want you to… take care of… your dad. Mommy promised you… I will always… watch you." She told me to keep smile. Did she even know the reason I can smile from all the bullying at school is? She is… no. She _was_. Now that she's gone, who else can I count on? Definitely not dad or any kid a school, not even Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Something changed in me that day. I knew because I got a little too easily angered, and those three started to make a gap between our friendships.

Half year later. Dad doesn't seem to even stop gambling. One night, I was taking some drink when I heard a group of men's voice come from the living room so, I went to check. My deduction is right. Dad brought his gambling friend house. "Jean!" he called me. Looks like he knew I was standing behind the door.

"Y- Yes…" I answered a bit scared.

"Come here!" with that being said, I walked toward him. He put me on his lap and covers my ears then said something to his friend, there's about six guy there. I can't hear what his saying clearly, but it goes something like, "y… gu…s …til int… b…ys ri…t?"

The only thing I knew next is that I was pinned on the table, dick in my ass and hands all over my body. Is this what they call rape? Daddy, I'm crying here, don't you see? Please… help me. I still can't believe it. Dad used me as bet. "ugh... dad,… ngh… why…?" it's quite hard to talk. The thrust makes me moan and gasped.

"Oi kid, why don't you use your mouth for something more useful? Like… Sucking my dick." Said one of dad's friends. He forces his cock into my mouth which makes me choke. It's a six guy against a kid. The sounds, the thrusts, the smells, the gropes, the strokes, it makes me sick. To think this is happening every Saturday. Can you imagine? This is so fucking sucks.

"You have a really nice stuff Kristein. My dick can slip all the way in, yet it still so tight." They fuck me in turn. He's the third guy and I still have to treat the other three. Because of this event, I could see the lust from people's faces and sometime can't move at all from the trauma.

"Jean. If I know you're really useful, I should've used you as bet a long time ago." I can hear dad's voice, but I can't see him from all the tears. Everything's blur and i can't do anything other than accepting this cruel fate.

* * *

After two month of _hell_, a couple police came in the middle of the _torture_. For a minute there, I thought I could be free, that is until they started to undress themselves. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up. This _hell_… will it come to an end? _'Nothing will ever happen if you never start to do anything!' _I heard mom's voice. I guess she does watch over me.

On the next day, which is Sunday, I ran away from home. Of course I make sure to bring everything I might need. Like, clothes, books for school, and definitely my huge hamster plushy. The only place I can go is the siblings, Mr. Erwin and his brother Mr. Levi. They're a couple of middle age man that still searching for their soul mate. Well, at least for Mr. Erwin. Mr. Levi already got himself a girlfriend. If I want to be safe, I will and must go there.

* * *

*Ding-dong. "Just a minute!" it's a woman's voice. It's probably Mr. Levi's girlfriend. "Oh? Jean-chan? What are you doing here alone in a fine night such this?"

"*Hic… I… I… *Sob…" I started to cry. Seriously, what's wrong with me? Well, I guess this is normal. What kind of boys who wouldn't cry if all this happened to them?

"You're making a boy cries Hanji." Mr. Levi came from the back of Big Sis, his girlfriend. I used to call her Ms. Hanji back then.

"I am not. He started to cry the moment I asked him what he's doing here alone!" Big Sis explains to Mr. Levi before asking me again, "What's wrong Jean? Why did you bring such a big backpack? And why did you bring Mr. Johannes Kristein? (If you're thinking Johannes is my father's name, you're wrong. It's my hamster plushy. Yes. My hamster plush's name is Mr. Johannes Kristein. It's a present from mom for my sixth birthday. Anyway,) Ah! Why don't you come in and we can talk inside" I answer with a nod and walks in.

Mr. Levi is sitting next to me and trying to comfort me. "It's okay. If you're not ready to tell anyone, you can at least let all the tears out." Although I'm always get nervous near Mr. Levi, but he's actually a kind guy with a scary face that can make a baby cry just by glaring. When he told me to 'let it all out' I started to cry again. He just sat there, lending his shoulder for me to cry on.

After a view hour of me crying, Big Sis gets out of the room to the kitchen. Around 10 minute later, she came back bringing a glass of milk tea and told me to drink it, and so I did. The taste, it makes me calm. I knew this taste somehow. "Mom…"

"What was that?" Big Sis asked me.

"This tea… it reminds me of mom." I inhale the aroma of the tea. "Mom used to make me a cup of milk tea just like this when I got home."

"Why?"

"I'm always smiling at school. But, mom knew everything. She knew all the bullying at school. That's why she often made me a glass of milk tea. It's supposed to make me feel relax" Now, I'm just sitting with my legs pressed against my stomach while staring at the glass of tea.

"It looks like you've calmed down." Said Mr. Levi. Then he continued, "Are you ready to tell us what happened?" I answered with a nod.

* * *

"But those two didn't report to me at all about what happened in your house last night." Big Sis is the head chief of the cops military. So, when she said 'those two', guess who's that means! Yup, the two cops from last night. "Your neighbor said she heard a weird sound from your house Jean. I… I'm sorry"

"Ms. Hanji… Please don't blame yourself."

"Don't worry. I will make sure all of this will end. Now it's pretty late, why don't you go to sleep?" I answer with a nod, again. "Oh! Jean! You can just call me by 'Big Sis'. I still can't get used by the word 'Ms.' Okay?" I nod again.

* * *

A week passes without my dad. I don't even think he's looking for me. That is until today. It's Friday, so… he probably looking for me as for his bet.

"I WON'T LET HIM GO BACK TO THE HELL THAT YOU'VE CREATED FOR HIM! THE ONLY REASON THAT YOU'RE NOT IN JAIL RIGHT NOW IS BECAUSE YOUR SON ASKED ME NOT TO!"

"Oi! Hanji! Calm yourself and let me speak with him." Big Sis stepped back a little. "You sure have guts to come here huh? Here's the deal. You leave Jean alone, never stepped your foot or show your face ever again and you won't get throw in jail. Plus, we'll take care of everything he needs, including school money, food, and everything else."

"Deal!" dad answered the moment he heard that he won't need to take care of me because he won't need to pay any of my need. That means more money for his gambling.

* * *

I never heard about my dad ever since until one and a half month later. Big Sis came home a bit early than usual. She said that she wanted to talk to me. She said, "Jean, I've just heard from one of your neighbor that they haven't seen your dad for a week. I told one of my boys to check on your house and…"

"He's dead." Big Sis gave me a nod. I knew it must be something really bad, but I couldn't care less. He deserves it right? But why did I start to cry?

"I'm sorry Jean." Big Sis said with a sad face though I can't saw it clearly. Then she hugged me and said, "Its okay. You can cry." So I cried. I feel a lot better than before. Either because my dad's dead or, something else. But I still didn't feel like before mom died.

* * *

Fourth grade. Me and Eren still can't get along like how we used to, instead we fight a lot. Armin and Mikasa, we get along pretty well. There's a new transfer student. His name is Marco, Marco Bodt, and he's my best friend ever since. All five of us went to the same middle school and high school.

* * *

Ahaha~~~ Sorry for bad English (at least a thought so). Please Review. I would like for some feedback. Tell me if there's anything wrong okay.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **: The Present  
**Summary **: The story about Jean's life today  
**Pairing **: MarcoJean in the end  
**Rate** : M  
**Disclaimer **: SnK is not mine. If it is, it will be a Yaoi anime, Marco alive, and Marco dating Jean.  
**WARNING **: May contain OOC, gang rape, chara death, etc. You have been warned

* * *

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY TRYING TO RUN AWAY FROM ME HUH!?" those delinquent. They never learn. I will stop them no matter what. Because I am the best student council member that ever exist. Muahahaha… "YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME AND MY FIST YOU FUCKING PIECE OF TRASH!"

"Tch… WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET ME GO FOR ONCE!?"

"NOWAY ASSHOLE! YOU'RE THE ONE FUCKING WITH ME AND I WON'T LET YOU RUN AWAY. JUST LIKE THE OTHER TIME!" once I get closer to him I use the jumping kick. It never failed me. Now I just pull his hand behind him while push him against wall.

"OUCH! OUCH! OKAY, OKAY! I SURRENDER! JUST LET ME GO!"

"No way! You'll run away." I learn all my fighting technique from Big Sis that's why it's a little cops like. I tied his hand behind him using a piece of cloth that I always bring wherever I am in school. "Seriously. It's the third time this week, fifteenth time this month, and I've caught you so much ever since I join the student council I've lost count. A few more months and you'll graduate. Please behave yourself."

"Tch… who are you, my mom? AHH! OUCH! EASY!" he screamed as I twist his arm.

"You and your fucking delinquent friend, I will crush you all and there is nothing you can fuck about it." We arrived at the detention room. I knock on the door then open the door. "'scuse me. Mr. Pixis?"

"Ah… Jean, you must've brought another one huh?"

"Y-Yeah."

"It's the third one today and the fifteenth this week. You're working really hard."

"N-n-no. I mean yes. I mean… *sigh."

"Hahaha. You don't need to be embarrassed. Anyway, just let him there! I will take care of him."

"Yes. Excuse me."

* * *

It's lunch time, so, I'm eating lunch with Marco like usual. We eat without talking because I told him. Mom told me not to talk while eating or your food will turn alive (I knew that's a lie.) Marco's the type that eats as fast as you can, so, he breaks the ice first. "So, how's work? As student council of course." And I give him the hand signal of 'three'. (Author: It's hard to describe a hand signal so when you see the text like 'this' instead of "this" that means it's a hand signal) Marco's little sister is… well… the type that never speak? So, Marco has to learn hand signal. I learn from him in case I can't speak. "Oh, you've caught three already? That's to be expected from our vice president"

'Shut up. I'm not that lazy assed Eren.'

"Ehehe… Oh, the president said she wants to meet you after school."

'Why?'

"Don't know. A guy from the senior class told me that the Rico wants to talk to the guy named Jean Kristein near the shoe locker after school. Seriously, why the shoe locker"

'She's not the type that relies on other just for a massage like that. Especially not the type that talks near the shoe locker '

"You mean the one that asked you to meet her is not her?"

'Something like that.' I swallowed the food I was eating and continue, "They're probably a group of delinquent who wants a rematch."

"Anyway, I can't go home with you today. My dad's currently out of town and Elliot's car is at the workshop."

"Let me guess. You have to pick up Carmine and Jay." He gives a nod. "Okay. I have something to take care of after school anyway."

"Yes, be careful with that."

"I don't know. I've beat up those guys a dozen of time so it won't be any different right?"

"Just don't overdo it okay?"

* * *

After school. I'm now near the shoe locker but can't see anyone. "Guess they got scared and run of."

"Really? Guess again!"

"*Shock" a guy coming from the entrance door followed by three other guy. Their face… the expression… there's no mistake. It's the expression of lust. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath. My body can't move. By the time I manage to turn around and run, I bumped into another guy. He's face reminds me of one of dad's gambling friends. There're four guys behind him, which make the total of nine guys and all of them is the delinquent I caught the most.

"I've been thinking of what you said earlier. Just a few month 'till graduation. I must have my revenge." He's the guy I caught this afternoon. I throw a punch at him, but he caught it easily and punches me on the face. "What's wrong with the sudden weakness?" the fear has consumed most of me. I can't move at all.

"Hey! Don't break the merchandise." Said one of the other guys, the one that looks like dad's friend. They took me to the class 1-A. It's the one near the entrance the most. "Set him there. I'll get the camera."

"Guys, I bring this along with me." One of the guys takes a white bottle from his bag. "We can use this right?" without any agreement from the other, he pours a handful of capsule from the bottle. "C'mon, open your mouth!" he forces it into my mouth. I have no other choice but to swallow it. From how my body reacts, this is, "Aphrodisiac. You like it? I still have plenty of this."

"Nice. I can already see the erection. He's a fucking slut."

"Hey I got the camera."

"What took you so long? We already striped him."

"Just a second. Have 'ta set tis thing." He set his camera then strip himself."Okay ready. I got the camera on 'im" After the other strip out, he ask them, "So who first?"

"We're not puttin' any lube?"

"It's revenge. Make it as rough as you can. Oh, and use this. If he can't come, it's more miserable." The guy with the camera put something on my cock. Something shaped like ring.

One of the guys positioned his cock against my ass and thrust all the way in with just one thrust. "hng… *pant you son of ahh…" He pulled out and thrust in so fast, that I can't even speak.

"How about we put in two?"

"Yeah, okay, I'm in then." They positioned me so that I'm on top of the one that fucking me right now. I can feel another dick against my ass.

"N-no… please… d Aghh… F-F-FUCK!" Another one… I feel like my ass about to rip of any minute.

"How 'bout in this hole to? He's gettin' kinda noisy." It's the one with the camera. He thrust his dick into my mouth. "It feel's nice, warm, and wet."

"Damn… it's too tight. How can you know tis'll work better than fighting him?"

"I figured that he has some kind of trauma."

"Trauma? Shit… I'm gonna c… FUCK!" I moan as he shot his cum inside me. It feels like there's a pool of hot water inside my stomach. "It's too tight. I can't last long in there. Switch with me." The guy beneath me pulled out and soon replaced by another one.

"Don't ya know? 'Bout six month after his mom died, his dad used him as bet for gambling… Fuck it. Look at his face!" How can he know about that? I've make sure that I never tell anyone. He pulled my hair, making me stare at his face. "I'll cum in your mouth. Make sure you swallow all of it." Like it or not, I have to obey him, so I give him a nod. "Good boy. Here, swallow every single drop of it." He shot his load straight down to my throat. As soon he pulled off, I cough like I'm eating a spoonful of powdered cinnamon.

I have only a few second to take a breath until another guy spoke, "My turn. I'll fuck that fucking piece of shit face." Another dick in my mouth, thrusting roughly and I can only choke from all the thrust.

"Your dad used to gamble with his?" The thrusting gets faster. "I'm almost… there… Aghh…" Another pool of hot water inside my stomach.

"I can't hold any longer either." Now, my mouth filled with cum. Soon, another load shot inside my ass.

"Can we do this faster? The battery's almost dead. Just put two on each hole, ya?"

Everything just get blur. Two cock in my ass, and two in my mouth. "Annoying right? You can't cum after taking a handful of those aphrodisiac." I'm not answering. Not even a nod. I'm at the edge of my consciousness. "Looks like he lost his conscious."

* * *

After the rape is over, I wait around ten minute before dressing myself and go home. It's really hard to walk. Good thing my home's near the school. Big Sis has a murder case, she won't be home for a few days. Mr. Levi and Mr. Erwin are out of town. I rarely see them at home, especially Mr. Erwin. So, once I got home, I went to the bathroom in my room, then turn of the shower, and sat under it for hour.

* * *

Finally! Chap 2 complete. I've try to improve my grammar, but alas. it's impossible! *HUAHUAHUA

Anyway, Please review. I would like some feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title **: The Present –another story-  
**Summary **: The day after The Present from Marco's POV  
**Pairing **: MarcoJean in the end  
**Rate** : T  
**Disclaimer **: SnK is not mine. If it is, it will be a Yaoi anime, Marco alive, and Marco dating Jean.  
**WARNING **: May contain OOC, gang rape, chara death, etc. You have been warned. Not in this one though.

* * *

"Marco, breakfast ready." I wake up in my room by the sound of my little brother, Jay. My room is your average simple room with a light classic brown for the wall's color, and a window right by the left side of my bed. "Marco, Hurry up. You don't want to be late for school, do you?"

"I'm up" It iss the usual Saturday morning. Like all the other morning, I wake up, take a quick bath, then have breakfast with my older brother Elliot, my younger brother Jay, and the youngest Carmine.

A little bit about my family. My parent has been divorced since five years ago. Dad works in a small factory as the head chief. Even with his allowance as the head chief, it's still not for this family to stand on its two feet. In order to help dad, Elliot, my older brother, took a part time job at the local pool as one of the lifeguard. He also does most of the house job such as cooking, washing, and shopping. The funny thing about him is, even though he's popular he never got a girlfriend, instead, a lot of guy is hitting on him. In the other hand, Jay, my little brother, get hits by girls more than five times a day. He's still in first grade of middle school, but he managed to get a collage girl hitting on him. Last is Carmine, my little sister. She's eight and she… well… how do I put it? Ah, Jean used to say that she's the type that never… speaks? You know what that means. Right? Okay, that's about my family, now back to where we left.

"Yo, Marco. Here's your breakfast." Elliot put my breakfast in front of me. It's just an ordinary sunny-side-up with beacon and bread.

"Thanks Elliot. You're not eating?" I asked him once I notice that there's no plate in front of him.

"Nah, just coffee is enough. Today is Saturday, I don't have to go to work today and my car's fixed. I can pick Jay and Carmine today."

"Oh, okay."

"You're happy right?" Jay asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Why?" I asked him back.

"Well, you can't hang out with Jean yesterday. Today you can hang out with him and maybe, just maybe, you can confess to him."

I blink a few time before I response. Did he just say what I think he said? "W-w-w-what? D-d-do-don't say that out loud." I can feel the heat up to my cheeks. I like Jean, I mean like-like him, and everyone of my family member knew and okay with this.

"Pfft… Marco… you're blushing. I-it's okay. I g-got hits by gus more thatn you had chanse for confesig ad I… *giggle… I" Elliot is trying not to laugh, even his word got scrambled. I don't know why, but he always laughs every time he sees me blushing.

"*sigh… Elliot, you don't have to hold your laugh." I sigh as I know that Elliot can't hold his laugh any longer.

"Puhahaha… HAHAHA… s-sorry…. I can't-I can't… GUHAHAHA."

"Jee, Marco. Why do you have to blush anyway? It's only you, me, Elliot, and Carmine. You don't have to be embarrassed."

I feel Carmine taping my back, 'It's okay Marco, I won't tell anyone. I swear.' She's my favorite sibling. I give her a smile and a pat on the head. Oh, I forgot to mention. Me and Carmine are the only one who has freckles on our face. We got that from mom.

"*sigh… Shouldn't you guys get going by now?" upon hearing that, me, Jay, and Carmine got shocked by the lightning of realization.

I quickly finish my breakfast, take my bag and run to the car. "Well, I'm off. Jay, Carmine, hurry up"

"Take care. Oh, here's your lunch."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll give it to Marco. Bye." Jay took the boxed lunches and run to the car with Carmine.

* * *

After dropping the little siblings at their school, running in the hallway in glad that I'm not late, now I'm opening the class door with excitement of meeting Jean. How can I know he'll be there? Because he never absence, that's why. "Good morning!" I say as I open the door and entering the room.

"Oh, hi Marco. Do you know where Jean is? I didn't see him anywhere. I want to give him back the DVD I borrowed from him." Eren asked me as soon as I entered the room.

"N-no. What I know is that he never absence." I answered with a little worry. "Have you checked the other room? Maybe he's hanging out with Reiner, Bertold, or the other."

"I have, but none has seen him. I even called him for four times, but he didn't pick up."

"Maybe he got sick." I'm trying to get the right reason to calm myself.

"He won't skip school just because of sickness. Remember when he got cold but he came to school anyway? He managed to get almost the whole class sick."

"You're right. I'm going to his house after school. I'm worried about him."

* * *

After school. I go straight to Jean's house with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. Eren said that he wanted to return the DVD he borrowed, which means Armin and Mikasa coming along. He's house is near the school so I left my car at the school. It's safe, you don't need to pay the parking fee, and most of all you can come any time of the day to pick it up. After one minute and a halve of walking, we arrive at Jean's house. Technically, this is not his house, but here's where he live.

I press the button and knock the door, but nobody open it. I try to open the door and surprisingly, it's not locked. "This is getting weirder and weirder. Should we check inside?" Eren ask me and I give a nod.

Once you enter the house is the living room. Separated with two large counters are the dining room and the kitchen. From the dining room to the left is a small library also Mr. Levi's home office, in case he has to work at home. From the dining room to the right is the stair and under the stair is the door to Mr. Levi's and Big Sis' Room (I used to call Big Sis with Ms., but she told me to call her Big Sis). Up stair are Mr. Erwin's Room and Jean's Room. I entered Jean's room. It's quite big, about one and halve of my room. The wall colored in plain white, a queen sized bed, and a medium sized window about fifty centimeter from the right side of the bed. The bed is actually his parent's, but he took it when he moved in. It's the only reminder of his parent. On top of the bed is Jean's hamster plushy called Mr. Jonathan Kristein. Right in front of the window, there's a computer. It's always on and the e-mail is opened. Jean said, in case he needs to send or receive an e-mail, he won't need to trouble himself by waiting the computer to turn on. Well, he turned it off once every two day, so it's still in a good shape. About fifty centimeter from the computer table is the door to the bathroom, every bedroom has one.

Once I enter the room, I notice that the shower in the bathroom is running. "Did you hear that? The shower is running." I said to Eren and the other. "I'll go check." I walk straight to the bathroom and shocked from the view I've just saw, Jean is lying under the running shower with his school uniform still on him. I quickly turn the shower off, pick him up, and go back to the bedroom. "Could you guys get out of the room for a while?" I asked Eren, Armin, and Mikasa who is standing in front of the computer while Eren is operating it.

"Marco, you have to look at this!" Eren told me to look at the computer. There're about thirty e-mails from the same address. All of them only got a link in them.

"We'll check on it later. I need to change his clothes, or he'll get sick."

"Yes. C'mon Eren, Mikasa." Armin gave me a nod and walk out the room.

* * *

After changing Jean's clothes and put him on the bed, we open the link from the e-mail. It's a recorded video, a sickening one (author: remember the pervious chapter? That's the video). Armin couldn't stand to watch it and quickly run out of the room. Eren told Mikasa to accompany Armin, so Mikasa do as Eren said. Both of us watch the video until one part. _"Don't ya know?_ '_Bout six month after his mom died, his dad used him as bet for gambling…" _what does that word mean? We close the site a few minute after and sit with Armin and Mikasa in the living room.

"Do you know any of this? The one about the gambling I mean." Eren asked me.

"No. Jean never told me. How about you?"

"No. We never really talked about something personal since third grade." Eren answered.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you for a long time. You guys used to be best friend right? What actually happen to you guys? The only thing I know is that you guys were bullied together. It changed when his parent died? That's the only thing he told me."

Well, that's about everything I guess." Eren answered me. "He used to smile at bullies when he was bullied, but when his mom died, he started to fight back. He became an annoying person. Then his dad died and he gets angry over such a silly thing. We're not best friend anymore and we fight a lot, but we managed to tolerate each other eventually." Then an awkward silence atmosphere is in the air.

"Eren, it's getting late." Mikasa told Eren, breaking the silence. Then I look at the clock, it's already six.

"Yeah, we better get home or mom will get angry again." Eren said in response to Mikasa. "Well, I'm going home now."

"Okay. I'll stay here tonight. Mr. Erwin and Mr. Levi are currently out of town. There's a murder case recently, I doubt that Big Sis can come home tonight."

"Yeah, okay." Eren walked to the door and look back at me, "Please, take care of him. N-not that I care or anything." Even when they fight a lot, they still care of each other. I think. Maybe? I answered him with a nod.

* * *

Back to Jean's room. I took a chair so I can sit beside his bed. My eyes are starting to get heavier. Tomorrow, I will confess to him no matter what.

* * *

Chap 3 finish! Yay me! *clapclap. Sorry it's not rated M like the other.

I wanted to thanks GothDelicius for pointing my ERROR. I've make sure that I didn't get "view" and "few" switched in this story and I'll make sure none of that happen to my future project.

I'm sorry to inform this, but I won't be able to post any story for a while. The charger for my laptop is currently broken. I guess I'll just play Persona until I got my allowance. TT^TT


	4. Chapter 4

**Title **: A Slightly Better Bitter Ending  
**Summary **: The last story. "No matter what happen, I will always by your side." Jean's POV.  
**Pairing **: MarcoJean  
**Rate** : M  
**Disclaimer **: SnK is not mine. If it is, it will be a Yaoi anime, Marco alive, and Marco dating Jean.  
**WARNING **: May contain OOC, mature contain, etc. You have been warned

Sorry for the late-late update. My school have something annoying called "Surprise Test Week" or "STW" for short. basically, its a week of surprise test with nobody know what subject is today. I'm spending my whole week learning chemistry and it turns out, chemistry came last. i literally can only think about chemistry and equation right now (belive it or not, I have to use dictionary to write this chap.) oh, sorry for rambling like this.

* * *

"*Gasp. Where… am I?" I woke up in a familiar room. The wall and ceiling colored in plain white, there's no doubt that this is my room. Though, I don't remember sleeping in my room wearing T-shirt and short. I tried to sit up, but my back ached like hell. _'Great!' _is what I thought.

"Mmm..? Jean?" it took me by surprise that there is someone by my side, his voice is very familiar. When I turn my head to the left that someone is no other than my best friend, Marco. "*Yawn. Sorry… seems like I crawled up the bed in my sleep." He said when he noticed that he was sleeping on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well… you see… you skipped school yesterday, so I decided to… check on you." Marco answered as he sat up. "When I got here, I noticed that the shower was running and you were lying under it with your uniform still on. So, I picked you up, changed your clothes, and put you on the bed. I stayed here last night and sleep on that chair, but it seems like I crawled up your bed in my sleep."… I have no idea on how to response that.

"Oh… I was just… tired, that's all. Could you… help me sit? I received a blow on my back and now it's aching like hell, so I can't do it my own." Marco helped me sit before I continued, "I got into a fight. I-I beat them up but-"

"Jean, I know." Said Marco before I done talking. What did he mean by _he know_?

"Know… what?" I asked him curiously.

"I know what really happen. You don't need to hide it."

"But… how?" I asked him. If he _really _knows what actually happened, how did he find out about it?

Instead of answering me, Marco pulled me for a hug. There's a few second of awkward silence before Marco answers my question, "There's quite a number of e-mail in your computer from one address, and the only thing in it is a link to a video. I think you know what's in it." He hugged me tighter. There's another few second of awkward silence until I broke the silence in the worst way possible, my stomach is growling in hunger. "I… uh… think you need to eat first."

"Y-yeah." My face's burning from the embarrassment.

* * *

After brunch with a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk, It's only me and Marco sitting in the living room while watching TV. We're watching a series of '_Adventure Time'_ and '_The Amazing World of Gumball'_. "You're still watching kid's movie?" Marco asked me.

"It's not for kids… I guess. It's rated PG"

"Yeah, that mean it's for kids."

"No, PG means, you need parental guidance if you're a kid and watch it alone if you're not a kid… which is unfair."

"Oh, you won't get any parental guidance even if you're a kid, huh? I… uh… I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I've got all the parental guidance I need from Big Sis, Levi-san (author: it's kinda weird to use Mr. so, I'll be using -san from now on), and Erwin-san. Besides, I'm not a kid anymore. All I need is a place to stay and someone who can act as my guardian. For them to take care of my school money is more than enough for me. Oh, By the way, I'm still looking for a part time job that suits me."

"I knew that. I was the one who drove you to Maria Factory last time, remember?"

"Oh yeah, hehe. I forgot." I'm trying to remember the time when Marco's dad offered me a part time job at the factory where he works. First day of work and I _accidently _punchthe factory owner's shitty bratty son right on the face. Guess what! I was fired right away. "I'm actually preventing myself to remember what happen."

"We've already decided to never talk about this anymore, haven't we?"

"*Sigh… yup."

"Sorry."

"Let's just forget about all this for real this time" Marco answered me with a nod.

We continue on watching the movie with an awkward atmosphere. The awkwardness is so tense, even the fish from the TV even said, "I feel awkward!" and both of us laugh for a few second.

* * *

Halve before six, my room. Playing VITA that I bought with the money I save. I want to say it was totally worth it, but PS4 was out around three month after. *Sigh… if I knew that, I should've saved more money for another few months. "How many times have you finished that game? What's it called again? Persona Golden?" Marco asked me out of the blue.

"This is my 24th cycle and yes. Why?"

"Just asking. I'm trying to strike up a conversation. It's been kinda quiet… and awkward. Just like That Darwin guy, correction, fish said"

"Well, I don't have anything better to do. I've copied your text book and we (you) have done our homework. Anything you want to do? I'm a lil' better now, so I think I can walk around if you want to go out a little."

"No, I'm fine." Marco said before he sits next to me. "Umm… Jean? Mind if I asked you something?"

"Sure."

"There… there is… something that been bothering me."

"What is it?"

"It's something that might be a little personal." Marco's face is blushing. Whatever it is, I think it is the most important thing that will decide his future. "Will you… g-g-go o-out with m-m-m-me? Not as friends, but as a… couple?" he shut his eyes tightly, afraid of the answer I will give him.

"Marco… honestly, I don't know what to say." I'm staring the floor, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do.

"Oh. Than… I guess I'll go home now. I'm sorry." Marco stood up and was about to walk out with a sad and disappointed face. And that's when my body moved unconsciously. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him, grabbed his neck, and last… I kissed him. I think he was surprised when my lip touching his, my arm cupping his face, and pulling him so that he's on top of me. I… don't know what came over me. He pulled away a couple of second after. He says, "Jean, you don't have to force yourself. If you really don't want to, I just wish that we can at least be friend again." That's when it really hits me. The answer is right inside of me, deep inside me where every feeling come from.

I grabbed his face, stare him in the eye, and say, "No. The truth is, I've always had this feeling inside of me. I was just too dumb to know what it is." We've already shared the same feeling for a long time, I just too scared to realized it.

Marco's face moving closer, decreasing the last 10 centimeter distance of our lips to none. The kiss was soft and tender, but the longer we kiss, the rougher it gets. Teeth biting, and tongues licking, swirling each other, dancing in an unorganized rhythm. Things get crazy and both of us get hard. Marco pulled away. He asked while panting, "Are you *pant… sure about this? *pant… Don't you think it's *pant… a little too fast?"

"To be honest… I don't even care anymore. Everything's already screwed up to begin with, I don't think it'll do much different."

"JEAN!" I was surprised that Marco raised his voice like that. "I don't know why you're acting like this, I don't know what happen in your childhood, I don't know what that video means by 'your dad used you as bet', and I don't care if you don't want to tell me about any of that. I want to make your life better from now on. That's why, no matter what happen, I will always by your side. So please, don't say that ever again."

"Marco… I-I… I… I'm… sorry. I'm sorry for being selfi-mmf." Marco kissed me before I could finish my word.

"Let's just forget about that for now because I want you to answer me. Do you want to continue?"

"Yes. Please." After I answer him, Marco runs his hand to my back, pull the bottom of my clothes up to take it off. As soon as my clothes took off, I pulled Marco into another kiss while my hands unbuttoning his uniform. While I was having trouble with those buttons, Marco ran his hands all over my chest then he pinched my left nipple which makes me moan in his mouth and my whole body tremble.

"You're moving slow." Marco complains about how slow I am for unbuttoning his uniform.

"Sh-shut up! It's hard enough trying not to tremble from all the pinching."

"Whatever." Said Marco, still pinching my nipple.

"That means 'stop with the fucking pinch and fucking help me with your fucking uniform.'"

"Nah, it's fun watching you struggle like this." Said Marco with a teasing face. I meant to give him a growl as in, 'what's that face suppose to mean?' But it didn't come out quite right. "W-w-what now?"

"Uh, you suppose to take off the pants too."

"Oh yeah. O-okay." Quickly, within a blink… okay. I'm exaggerating. He took care of his uniform and our pants, revealing our rock hard erection, and landing a light kiss on my cheek. "We… need some kind of lube, right?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you have any?"

"No, but give me your hand!"

"Okay." Marco gave me his right hand. I took three of his finger into my mouth and started to licking on them. Meanwhile, Marco has found a way to my nape and started biting while whispering something like 'you're mine' or something like that. I pulled Marco's fingers out of my mouth and said, "That should be enough." Marco sat up, and then I spread my legs wider and put them on Marco's lap. Marco inserted his finger into my ass, twisting, jerking, pull out a little and thrust again. Second finger inserted, scissoring a bit, and then inserted the third. I was trying not to moan, but alas, I failed miserably. I felt a sudden jolt inside, something I can't describe by words.

"Do you think that's enough?"

"M-maybe."

"Okay." Marco pulled out his fingers and positioned himself, "I'm putting it in." I gave him a nod. Then, I felt a sudden pain, it feels like the days off suffering and nightmare. "Are you okay?" I shook my head.

Marco lean closer, and then kissed me. When I started to relax, he started to move, pulling and thrusting. It began with a slow and steady pace, with my arms wrapped around his back, and Marco's hand around my cock, jerking. It felt like all the bitter past playing in my head, and yet it feels different. "Mhh… M-Mar-c-co… faster… please." I begged. Marco move even faster, faster, and faster. Every thrusts get more harder, and I felt the same jolt as before. "THERE! *pant… Again." Marco only watched me with a curious face. "Just… hit there… plea-AHH!" Without able to finished talking, I felt the same jolt again.

"Ouch!" Marco scream as my nail dug into his back, but he just kissed me. His tongue traveling inside my mouth, licking every corner he can get his tongue to. "Marco… I… gonna… Nggh… Mar-co." I came into Marco's hand and all over my chest and stomach. "Jean… 'm gonna *pant come." Soon after, I felt the familiar warm pool inside. Marco thrust a few time before pulling out. He collapse right beside me and his breathing is heavy.

"Tomorrow will be hell."

"Sorry."

"Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. And i l-l-lo-lov..."

"*Chuckle I love you to. Good night."

"Yeah." I fell asleep after that. I belive that everything will change. slowly, but surely.

* * *

Sorry if its nothing near good. I literally can't think clearly right now. next chap will be the last.

My next project: "Aria of Life"  
A future AU where Marco is an Immortal Bio-Mechanical life-form called android.


End file.
